Financial transactions may be categorized by the subject relating to the transaction, such as, for example, entertainment. However, these categories are static and lacking account-holder input relating to how the account-holder appreciates spending habits and categories. Moreover, current systems do not incorporate any machine learning into transaction categorization. At best, current systems may designate a transaction by simply looking at how a transaction from a particular merchant was designated previously. In this manner, current systems do not perform any artificial intelligence to financial transactions.
Because artificial intelligence is left out of transaction categorization, current systems are unable to understand and manage the personal financial life of an account holder according to how a particular account holder perceives his or her financial life.
These and other drawbacks exist.